In My Time Of Dying
by Waywardgoddess666
Summary: After a hunt gone bad, can Ada hold on long enough to get help?


I guess this was it.

This was my time to leave.

I didn't think my injury was that bad. A small stab wound to the stomach. No biggie. I'm pretty sure I'd had worse.

Sitting back in the Impala I listened to Sam and Dean talk animatedly about the hunt. Normally we would all sit in silence, the odd conversation popping up, exhausted from all the fighting. But this had been a doozy of a fight. A nest of 6 vamps taken out within 20 minutes, no injuries. Well, I thought no injuries. One of the vamps had stabbed me.

I slid down the leather seat groaning quietly, the adrenaline from the fight dissipating from my body. The pain was getting worse, my side burning and I looked down at my hand pressing against the wound. It was covered in dark red blood. My t-shirt clung to my skin as I tried to see what the damage was, and I groaned again before pressing my hand back over the wound, blood flowing through my fingers.

Sam glanced over his shoulder and smiled at me. "You ok, Ada?"

I forced a smile. "Just a little tired," I said, my voice wavering a little. "That fight really took it out of me." I couldn't tell them. Something in me sensed that this was different, that this wasn't something a few stitches and a shot of whiskey would fix.

He nodded. "It shouldn't take too long to get back to the bunker."

"Couple hours tops," Dean piped up from the front seat. "You did good kid."

"Thanks."

They turned back around, Dean reaching over to switch on the stereo, Nothing Else Matters blaring from the speakers.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly lay down, bringing up my legs to rest on the seat. Blood began to pool around my waist and I cringed. Dean hated getting blood on the leather seats. I was so tired, and I could feel my body growing weaker. Sleep sounded so good right now and I blinked slowly my breath coming in short pants. I needed to stay awake, needed to keep pressure on the wound. I moved slightly, gasping as pain lanced through me. Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks, my vision blurring as I fought to stay awake. I reached out with my free hand, trying to get their attention but my arm couldn't stretch out far enough without me falling to the floor. "Dean..." I mumbled, "Sam...help me...please..."

But the music was too loud and my eyes fluttered closed, my hand falling to the floor with a small thud.

_"Ada!"_

_"Dean?"_

_I spun around my eyes searching the darkness around me._

_"Ada!"_

_His voice was faint, and I turned towards where I thought his voice was coming from and started to walk. "Dean!"_

_"Ada! Come on!"_

_"Sam?" What is going on? Where am I? My brows furrowed and I picked up the pace, my hands reaching out in front of me and my bare feet slapping against the concrete floor as I started to run. Red lights began to flash around me and I realised I was in the bunker. Looking down at myself, I saw I was dressed in a white cotton dress, my feet bare and hair falling over my shoulders. "Sam! Dean! Please, I don't know where you are!"_

_"Ada! Come on sweetheart!" Dean shouted, his voice even fainter than before._

_Tears filled my eyes as I ran through the corridor. It seemed to be never ending, the walls seemingly closing in around me the more I panicked. Stumbling, I fell onto the wall breathing heavily. "Dean..." I sobbed, pushing myself off the wall. "Please...Dean...help me..."_

_I needed to find him, I had to tell him I loved him before...before what? Confusion clouded my thoughts. Something was off, this wasn't real. Falling to the floor I cried out in pain as my knees hit the floor. "Dean..." I sobbed, tears rolling down my face. The further I seemed to run, the further away he seemed to be, his voice growing fainter and fainter every time he called my name. Suddenly a bright light appeared before me and I looked up squinting as I raised an arm to shield my eyes._

_"Ada,"_

_I recognised that voice, frowning and racking my brain trying to place it. A hand appeared in front of me to take and I reluctantly grabbed it, letting them help pull me up off the floor._

_"It's time."_

_I glanced over my shoulder, the faint voice of Dean calling my name echoing through the corridor, the red lights still flashing. "But...but Dean..."_

_"It's not his time Ada,"_

_Shaking my head, I tried to pull away. He needed me and I needed him. I had to find him. "I can't leave him...he..."_

_The light faded to reveal Chuck standing in front of me in a white suit. He clicked his fingers and the red lights stopped flashing. "Ada."_

_I stopped struggling and looked up at him in awe. "Chuck?"_

_He smiled down at me and nodded. "Thought it would be better if I escorted you to heaven myself. You are one of my favourite creations after all."_

_My mouth dropped open. Chuck. God was here personally to take me to heaven? That must mean..."I...I died?"_

_He nodded. "I'm sorry. If the knife had been just a few inches lower..." He squeezed my hand. "Come. It's time to go."_

_My mind was in overdrive trying to process what the hell was going on. This must be some kind of dream, or nightmare. I needed to wake up and tell Dean about it, laugh at how silly it all was. "No, this isn't real, I'm dreaming..."_

_"I think you know you're not dreaming."_

_I looked down at the ground for a minute, trying to sort through the thoughts racing through my head. I was dead? "But...but I can't be dead...I can't..." I looked up at him. "But you can bring me back. You're God. You can...you can..." I let out a sob. "I can't...please...Dean..."_

_He took both of my hands in his. "I'm sorry Ada, I am. But I can't bring you back. Not this tine." He smiled down at me. "Dean will come back to you, but he has work yet to do."_

_"But I can help...I can...they need me..." I argued, looking behind my shoulder again, not wanting to leave him, or Sam. I couldn't leave, not yet, he didn't know... "I love him...please..."_

_Chuck cupped my face with his hand and gently turned me back to face him. "I know. But it doesn't change anything Ada. This is your time."_

_I nodded sadly. I knew I couldn't stay. I couldn't end up being one of the monsters they hunted. "I understand," I said quietly, gripping his hand tight as we walked into the light, knowing that eventually, I would see Dean again."_

_"Ada! Come on!"_

They didn't know.

They didn't realise until they had pulled up outside the bunker. They'd both left the car laughing and joking around while she lay dying in the back seat.

Dean fell to the floor with her in his arms, her body limp as her head lolled backwards and her blood covering his shirt. How could he have let this happen? He didn't even know she'd been hurt. "Ada please! I can't..." he gently pushed her hair away from her face, "I can't do this without you. Don't make me do this without you."

Sam knelt down in front of them, tears in his eyes as he watched his brother break down holding the woman he loved. He reached out and touched his shoulder. "Dean," he said softly, "she's gone,"

Dean shrugged him off. "No! She can't be, she..." he let out a sob, "I need her Sammy, I need her...I love her..."

They watched the flames leap and hiss as they consumed Ada's body. There were no words spoken as they stood side by side, the loss of her too much for them both.


End file.
